


Covet

by jackandsamforever



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Dembe go undercover as lovers, and Red has to watch it unfold in front of him without showing how jealous he actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covet

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't intend on writing anymore one-shots until I updated my other fics, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. *Cries* This is set sometime after Red comes back after Anslo Garrick pt. 2.

"Harold there isn't any other way. It has to be done my way or not at all." Red stood chest to chest with the Director. Red's face was expressionless, while Cooper looked at Red with contempt and annoyance.

"Reddington, I can not allow one of my agents to go undercover with one of your people. It not only compromises her safety, but it could potentially ruin the entire operation if someone recognizes your man."

Red gave him a closed mouthed smile, and tilted his head slightly, "Then I'm done giving the FBI information. If you can't trust my judgment, then there's no reason for us to be working together."

He turned to walk out of the room, and caught Liz looking at him from the corner where she was standing with an odd expression on her face, like she didn't want Red to leave but didn't want to bring attention and suspicion to herself by saying so.

He grinned at her and walked through the doorway, tipping his black fedora towards her as he did so.

She tried not to think about how much she liked the clothes he wore today; wearing a plain white dress shirt and red tie, with a black vest and black pants. It was something she hadn't seen yet. She pushed those thoughts away and focused on her boss who was glaring at the doorway.

Cooper let him walk away for about two seconds before he sighed. She watched him roll his eyes and sit down on the corner of his desk in defeat, "Reddington, come back in here."

Red came striding back in the room a moment later, a smug expression on his face, "I was beginning to think you were actually going to let me walk away. Good to know you're so easily manipulated."

Cooper crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, "Reddington cut the crap. What needs to be done to get the operation underway?"

Red sniffed the air and turned to Liz with an amused expression, "You smell nice, new perfume?"

Liz shook her head, "Red, come on. We're running out of time."

He turned back to Cooper, "I'm well aware Lizzy, that's what I've tried to convince dear Harold of for the last ten minutes. Do try to keep up, sweetheart."

Liz rolled her eyes, but made sure she did it at his back so he wouldn't see.

"Don't roll your eyes, Lizzy, you know I only speak the truth."

Red sat down on one of the chairs in front of Cooper's desk and crossed his legs; a picture of calm.

He turned his head slightly to speak to Lizzy, "Come sit down Lizzy, you're going to need to hear all the details."

Liz made her way over to the open chair and sat down quietly. She knew she wasn't going to like what Red had to say. Especially if it involved her going undercover, which usually didn't end up turning out so well for her or the FBI.

Red turned back to Cooper and looked at him with a slightly disinterested expression. Cooper waved one of his hands, "Well, what are you waiting for, let's hear it."

Red put a hand to his chest and raised his eyebrows in faux surprise, "Oh, you're ready to listen now? Good, because you're going to need to pay attention, and don't ask questions until I'm finished with my explanation."

He moved his chair back so he could look at both Cooper and Liz without having to turn his head, then crossed his legs, sat back again, and steepled his fingers. "First of all, let it be known that I would rather not have Lizzy go undercover, but she'll do the best job and I trust Dembe to protect her."

Liz tried to interrupt him, "Red, I-"

"Please, Lizzy, let me finish."

She sighed and sat back in her chair, not at all happy that he was planning to put her in danger yet again. He talked about protecting her all the time, hell he even traded his life for hers, but yet he consistently did stuff like this that confused the hell out of her. What was his agenda?

He took a deep breath, "Now, as I was saying, Dembe and Lizzy are going to go undercover at a club where our Blacklister, Timothy Allen, will be playing lead guitar in a heavy-metal rock band. While he doesn't look like the usual kind of criminal on my list, he's very smart and cunning. He gets away with what he does because people underestimate him; they think he's just another pot-head rock star, but in reality he's a slave trafficker, and one of the worst out there; worse than Floriana Campo."

Liz couldn't stay silent anymore, "In what way?"

He looked over at her with pursed lips, but didn't chastise her for interrupting, "He only cares about the money he receives for the slaves, so in turn he takes whatever and whoever he can. Children as young as two, teenagers who are desperate for a new start, young adults who need a job and are tricked into going with him..etc, etc. It's a far-reaching operation and he's behind it all."

It was Cooper's turn to interrupt, "Why hasn't he been caught then?"

Red glared at Cooper, then huffed a humorless laugh, "Because, Harold, he's too good. He has people who have taken the fall for him in the past, and he has loyal employees. He's going to be difficult to catch, but I think you'll be able to arrest him tonight if Lizzy and Dembe can do their jobs correctly."

Liz spoke up again, "Which will be what exactly? And why Dembe?"

Red sighed heavily and looked at Liz, "You two obviously don't understand the meaning of not interrupting me; I was getting to that part of my explanation.

He looked at Cooper, "I call him "The Slave Driver..it sounds exciting." He smiled as Cooper just shook his head in annoyance. "He plays at a different venue every night, and the people who know what he actually does contact him after his shows. He takes them to his bus, they discuss business, and the people leave with a new little personal slave in tow. He has a large tour bus and trailer, which is how he can traffic those people all over without raising suspicion."

Liz opened her mouth to say something else, but he held his hand up, effectively cutting her off, "As for why Dembe has to go and not me is simple really. I did business with him years ago, and he would recognize me right away; but he's never seen Dembe, so you won't have a problem tricking him. You two are going to go in the club as a married couple. You need to be convincing, so make sure you dance and act like you like him. After the show, you're going to go out and stand by his bus, and when he comes out, you're going to approach him and tell him you're looking for some "help" on your dairy farm. You can fill in the blanks from there, but it's imperative that he believes that you are legitimate."

Cooper raised his eyebrows at him, "Are you finished?"

"Quite."

Cooper nodded, "Ok, Agent Keen, I want you to go home and get ready for this op. Be back in an hour so we can go over the details and get you fitted with a microphone." He looked at Red, "Will you bring Dembe in so we can fit him with one too?"

Red smiled, "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary. One microphone will be enough."

Cooper stood up, "Ok, well I need to get a team together. You're both dismissed." Then he walked behind his desk and didn't say another word to either of them.

Liz walked out as quickly as possible, hoping she could avoid Red. That wasn't the case though as she heard his footsteps behind her. He grabbed her elbow to stop her, then didn't let go as he said, "Lizzy, I apologize for putting you in danger again, but this is the only way."

She looked at him reluctantly, "It doesn't matter Red. I'm doing my job, which is catching criminals, it's bound to put me in dangerous situations."

"I realize that, but-"

She cut him off, a detached look in her face, "I need to go home and get ready, let me go."

He knew she was pissed at him, but there wasn't much he could do about it. It really was the only way to catch Allen.

He let her go and watched as she turned and walked quickly down the hallway, her steps never faltering. Red grimaced, then made his way out of the Post Office and over to his car where he could speak to Dembe in private. Dembe would do anything he asked of him, but he still wanted to explain the situation to him the best he could.

OOOOOO

Two hours later found Red sitting in back of a surveillance van with Ressler and Malik. He didn't particularly want to spend time with them in a cramped van that smelt of old pizza, but he needed to know that Lizzy was ok, and this was the only way to do it.

During the team debriefing he had watched her from his place in the corner of the room. Her back had been stiff and her body language screamed, "Leave me alone." He'd tried to approach her after the meeting, but she'd left quickly, and he never did get the chance to speak to her before they left for the op. He wished now that he would have tried harder, because heaven knows what could happen, and he might not ever get to speak to her again. That hurt more than he wanted to admit. She was his "long-play", and there would be no point in continuing if she wasn't around.

Ressler sat next to him, effectively interrupting him from his thoughts, and for once he was grateful to the man. Ressler pointed at the screen in front of him, "There they are."

Red studied Lizzy intently. She was dressed in a short black leather skirt and fish-net stockings, with tall leather boots and a low-cut red tank top with "AC/DC" written across it. She had her arm through Dembe's, who was dressed in black leather pants with a black tight-fitting leather vest that showed off his bulging muscles. They were a handsome couple, and Red felt that first pang of jealously curling in his gut. He quickly tamped it down though, he couldn't afford to be distracted by it.

The club owner had reluctantly allowed the FBI to install night-vision cameras inside, the FBI citing obstruction of justice if he didn't allow it. There were fifteen cameras set up around the main room and three set up in the back where Allen's bus was parked.

Meera sat down on the other side of Red, then held out a box of donuts to him, "Donut?"

Red huffed a laugh, but didn't take his eyes off of the screen, "Isn't that a little too cliché, Meera? We're sitting in a surveillance van, watching someone go undercover, and you're going to offer me a donut? What's next, someone slipping on a banana peel?"

Meera just rose her eyebrows at him and took a big bite of her glazed donut. She wasn't going to give him fodder to keep up his ranting. He was far more worked up than she'd ever seen him before, and it left her curious about why.

Ressler spoke into the microphone in front of him that connected to Liz's earpiece, "We have confirmed visual on the Blacklister. Be careful out there Keen."

For the next hour, Red listened to the horrible music that the "Slave Driver" produced. It was loud and incredibly obnoxious, and it didn't help that he had to watch Lizzy and Dembe grind against each other on the dance floor to every song. Liz didn't seem to have any inhibitions when it came to acting like she was married to Dembe. When they weren't dancing, they kissed and cuddled in their booth, while feeding each other their dinner. It was nauseating. Red had given up trying to tamp down his jealously because it was coming at him in waves now, so he just did his best to hide it from the two FBI agents in the van with him.

Another agonizing hour passed, and Red had given up on watching Liz, instead watching Allen perform. It was too painful for him to watch them act like lovers; even if she didn't understand or even know of his feelings for her, and even though Dembe had had to be convinced that he needed to do this, he still felt angry at the both of them. He couldn't help himself.

The show ended at long last, and Red sat back in his uncomfortable chair in relief. The two agents hadn't said much to him after a few failed attempts at conversation early on. They soon realized that something was bothering him, but they didn't call him out on it, Red would probably murder them on the spot.

They all watched as Dembe and Liz made their way to the back alley where the bus was parked. They were still all over each other, and Red clenched his jaw in annoyance. He thought she was enjoying this a little too much; she was a married woman after all.

The Blacklister finished up in the club, then finally made his way towards the bus. Ressler spoke into the microphone once again, "Keen, he's coming. Watch your back."

They watched Liz pull away from Dembe's embrace and lean against the bus, looking disinterested and sleepy.

The Blacklister approached them slowly, the look on his face calculating. Liz pushed off of the bus and approached him, "Hi, we're interested in what you have to offer."

He narrowed his brows, "And what would that be?"

Liz twisted a strand of hair around her finger and smiled, "Oh, you know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb with me."

He smiled, "Why don't we go into my bus to discuss this further? I don't want people listening in on our conversation."

Dembe wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the bus. They sat down inside, and they all listened as Liz and Dembe made a deal with the Blacklister for a ten-year old girl to come home with them and work on their farm. As soon as they discussed payment, Liz asked to see the girl. Allen agreed, and began leading them towards the trailer that was hooked up to the back of his bus.

Meera pulled out her radio and spoke into it, "Alpha and Beta team, get ready to move in on their position as soon as give the word. I repeat, on our word and not a second before."

Red listened as their confirmations came in, but all he could pay focus on was the danger that Liz was in. He knew Dembe would protect her the best he could, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

Timothy opened the trailer and walked inside, then came back quickly with a little blonde girl who was skinny and sickly looking. He heard Ressler muttering something under his breath, and Meera say out loud, "That poor child."

Liz pulled a wad of money out of her pocket, then handed it to Allen. As soon as he took the money, Meera spoke into the radio again, "Operation is a go. Take him down. I repeat, take that bastard down."

They watched on the screens as swarms of FBI agents in riot gear rushed in the club to secure Allen's band, and another team swarm around the back and take down the bastard. As soon as Allen saw the agents coming for him, he pulled a gun out and grabbed Liz around the neck his gun in the same hand, while holding the little girl next to him by the neck. She was so skinny he could probably snap her neck with one hand.

Meera muttered, "Shit."

Red didn't wait around to hear anymore as he rushed out of the van and ran towards the hostage situation. He heard Ressler yelling for him to come back, but he ignored him.

Red rounded the corner and kept to the sides of the alley, the darkness masking his approach. He could get to the man easily, he just had to make sure he wasn't seen first. Keeping his body against the wall, he crept along the edge, making sure to keep quiet. He could hear the bastard yelling at the FBI agents to leave or he would kill the little girl, then Liz.

Red finally got to where he could reach Allen and knock him down. He crept a little closer, then jumped and tackled them all to the ground in a heap. Red was on the top of the pile, so he stood up and pulled Allen off of the two girls, then punched him in the neck and then the face; knocking him out cold.

The little girl was sobbing as they stood up, and Liz pulled the little girl into a hug and told her that it was all over and that she was safe. FBI agents walked up the ramp of the trailer and dragged Timothy down to the van, being as rough with him as possible.

Red watched as all the kids were led out of the trailer by multiple FBI agents; there had to be at least twenty children ranging from toddler to teenager. They acted like they were drugged, and it wouldn't surprise him if they actually were. It was a way for Allen to keep them quiet and agreeable.

After the little girl that Liz had managed to calm down was led away, she walked down to Red who had moved off to the side, and smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and turned to Dembe who approached them and said in a quiet, but strong voice, "Liz, I am sorry I could not protect you." Then he turned to Red, "Raymond, I failed at the one thing you asked me to do. I would understand if I am no longer in your employment."

Red reached out and patted his shoulder, "Dembe, it's not your fault. I don't want you to blame yourself, and everything worked out well in the end anyway. You're still my brother, and my best employee. Now, go help the FBI do whatever, I need to speak to Lizzy privately."

Dembe nodded, but before he could walk away, Liz pulled him into a tight hug, then leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for a great night, Dembe. I had a lot of fun."

Red clenched his jaw at the jealousy that rose up once again. He watched as Dembe smiled a rare smile and ran his hand down her jaw softly, then walked away.

Liz turned to Red with a wistful expression and said, "If a woman ever corrals that man, she'll have quite a catch on her hands. He's great."

Red didn't say anything, and she gave him a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just glad you're ok."

She stepped closer to him, her eyes penetrating as she looked at him, "You're jealous of Dembe aren't you? I can't believe it. You're the one who put together this whole thing, and you're mad at me for doing my job?!" Her voice was quiet, but high-pitched by the end.

He held up his hands, "I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzy."

She stepped even closer to him, their chests inches apart, "I don't believe you, Reddington. Why would you be jealous? Unless..." Her voice trailed off, then her eyes widened as if she'd figured out something important.

"I can't believe it."

Red looked everywhere but at her, clenching and unclenching his jaw over and over.

Liz reached her hand out and took his, then squeezed it lightly. "Is that one of the reasons you chose to work with me?'

He heaved a sigh and gave her a slight nod. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I had no idea."

He winced, "Well it's no matter. You're married and I'm a criminal, so there's nothing to be done about it. I'm just relieved you're ok."

She stepped even closer, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. He tried to resist, but she held tight. "Lizzy, what are you doing?"

She spoke into his neck, "I need a hug. It's been a long night."

He tried not to return her embrace, to encourage his already growing feelings for her, because it would be painful later on when he couldn't touch her how he wanted to. But his body had a mind of its own, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly closer. He felt her take a deep breath, then sink further into his body. It was heaven and hell for him at the same time.

He buried his face in her hair, then lightly kissed her head and tried to pull away; if only for his own sanity. He couldn't step away though, because she was gripping his vest tightly, so he stood there and held her, listening to her breathing became deeper and deeper. He knew she was either falling asleep or already asleep.

After a few moments, he motioned with his hand for Dembe to come over. Dembe reached them quickly, and Red whispered, "She's asleep. Will you carry her to the car so we can take her home?"

Dembe picked her up carefully, then carried her bridal style towards the car; Liz didn't stir.

Red opened the door for him, then watched as Dembe laid her body across the back seat, then walked around to the other side of the car and sat down next to her; her head inches away from his thigh. Dembe got in and began driving towards her house.

Red reached down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, then left his hand on her head for a few moments, reveling in the fact that he could touch her without getting in trouble. He didn't like that Liz knew that he had feelings for her, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He hoped that they would be able to continue working closely together without it being awkward for her.

Dembe's cell phone rang and he answered it quietly, then handed it back for Red to take. He glanced at the caller ID and said, "Ah Harold, what can I do for you?

"Reddington, what the hell are you thinking taking Agent Keen away from the scene before we could take her statement? It's against procedure, and frankly I'm surprised she let you take her."

Red spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake her, "Harold, calm down before you pop a vein. She fell asleep, so I decided to take her home. You can get her statement tomorrow, it's not the end of the world."

He heard Cooper huff an annoyed breath, "Fine, but you tell her that she needs to get here tomorrow morning ASAP, no excuses." Then hung up before Red could make fun of him some more. Damn.

The black Mercedes pulled up in front of her house and Red shook her shoulder lightly, "Lizzy, you need to wake up."

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, grazing his thigh with one of them, then opened her eyes slowly and said in confusion, "Where am I?"

He smiled faintly, "You're at home, and before you have a come apart, I already talked to Harold. You need to report in as soon as possible in the morning."

Liz sat up slowly and nodded, "Ok..I must have been more tired than I realized."

He slid out of the car and met her on the other side, then offered his arm for her to take. She grabbed his elbow, then followed him as he led her up the stairs to her house; she was still a little wobbly on her feet.

They reached her porch, and Red watched as she pulled her keys out of some unknown place from the mini-skirt, then turned to him and smiled, "Thanks your help tonight. You saved my life once again."

He reached forward and patted her arm, "I'm just doing what I can to keep you safe and alive."

She nodded and turned to open her door but hesitated, then opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She furrowed her eyebrows in consternation.

"What is it, Lizzy?"

She turned back to face him fully, "I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but..you've wormed your way into my heart, to the point where I care about what happens to you. I'm not ready to admit more than that, but the potential is there...if you know what I mean." She winced in embarrassment.

He reached forward and ran his hand down her jaw softly, "Don't worry. I understand completely, and that's why I must take my leave now. Have a good night, Lizzy, and I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to walk away, but stopped when she placed a hand on his chest. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, then pulled away and hurried into her house before he could say or do anything more.

He smiled softly, then made his way back down her stairs and slid into the car. He reached up and patted Dembe's shoulder, "Dembe, my friend, you were one lucky son of a bitch tonight."

Dembe nodded, "Indeed I was." Then he pulled the car away from the curb and drove into the night. He felt lighter and more care-free than he had in months, and knew it was because of Lizzy's words to him on the porch. There was a potential someday for them; maybe life was worth living after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing jealous!Red. It's a nice change from writing jealous!Liz all the time. I promise this is my last distraction before going back to my other fics. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. Good or bad, be honest with me. I like honest reviews. :) Have a great day!


End file.
